Hobby style greenhouses have become very popular. These are essentially miniature greenhouses in which the owner can grow plants of various types while protecting the same from inclement weather conditions and assuring optimum usage of solar energy.
Known hobby style greenhouses require much attention. First of all, it is essential to humidify the same since lack of humidity in a greenhouse will have a harmful effect on botanical life whereas excessive moisture in a greenhouse may likewise have a deleterious effect especially in encouraging the growth of fungus and the like. Furthermore, the circulation of air in a greenhouse can be a very significant problem since it is known that the absence of air circulation will promote the growth of fungus and, otherwise, have harmful effects on the plant life growing therein.
In addition to the above, it is known that the heat accumulated in a greenhouse tends to gather at the top or roof portions thereof whereat, in addition, incoming solar energy serves only to cause the heat to accumulate even more disproportionately in the upper reaches of the greenhouse. Substantial advantage can be gained if the heat can be caused to distribute more homogeneously throughout the structure.